Sheriff of Krishken
The Sheriff of Krishken refers to the unnamed man who is sheriff of the village of Krishken. He may be the descendant of the villagers who were led by Dominic Krishken in an attack on the Xeno Clan three centuries ago. In this massacre several of the Xeno Clan survived escaping the initial attack, and swore revenge on the descendants of the assault. They have awoken after their years of slumber in modern times seeking to make good on this promise. The mayor hires the greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier brought together by the sheriff to hunt them before they can exact their revenge. Appearances He is described as the big fat man standing to the right of the older man spoke in a voice that sounded like he had something caught in his throat. The badge of a village sheriff caught the light from the cheap chandelier. “I’ve already told the mayor something about you, but at any rate, I’d like you to introduce yourselves." And saying that, the corpulent figure stroked his badge with plump fingers. Personality The sheriff seems to be a very loyal and capable person. He is the trusted right hand man of the Mayor and seems to clearly believe strongly in his leadership. He relies heavily on the mayor's guidance and leadership in all things that concern the village. He like the mayor is very seasoned and strongly adept to his role as sheriff of the village. The pair seem very close and act as a great united front not in just leading the village but every other administrative task that comes their way. Biography The sheriff sends correspondence inviting the vampire hunters after he and the village administration notices the regularly scheduled signal from Balsa Hill was interrupted, for the first time in three centuries. Knowing this can only mean it could have been destroyed it means no human could have the ability to destroy it since it is Noble technology. He is present when the Vampire Hunters arrive, where he and the Sheriff of Krishken discuss in detail the job at hand negotiating the price for their services. Though the two drive a hard bargain front they are ultimately caved in by the hunters who are no fools or new to negotiations. Three Centuries ago Dominic Krishken led an attack on the Xeno Clan. Legend has it they delivered poisoned drink to the wedding reception for the viscount’s daughter the night before, then burst in while they were paralyzed and slaughtered the lot. Women, children, servants—it didn't matter. Everyone got staked through the heart and beheaded. Its the one instance where history books in the Capital don't call it a "battle"; they label it a "massacre". Apparently their blood pooled an inch and a half deep on the floor of the great hall. But the most fearsome of the bunch, Viscount Xeno's son and his four cousins, narrowly escaped harm, fleeing to the crypts beneath the castle to slumber. Fearing their vengeance, his ancestors used mining equipment and vast amounts of explosives to level the castle and block the entrance to the crypts with tens of thousands of tons of rubble. They then set a sensor on top of that, to warn should the five slumbering Nobles awaken. The Nobles have now awakened and with that the mayor hires The Greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier. Powers and Abilities None Underlings Deputies Krishken Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Sheriff